Songs for Mac and Stella
by CSINYprince77
Summary: Just random songs on my iPod used to write Fluffy Smacked Stories. All are one shots.
1. Boondocks

**Boondocks - Little Big Town**

This Case had taken Mac and Stella away from the city. Their number one suspect had run off to some small town in Northern New York.

"This definitely counts as boondocks, Mac," Stella stated as they were pulling into the small town.

"I can't even imagine living in a small town."

"I know I have lived in New York all my life."

"It is peaceful though; it would make a pleasant change."

"We have a suspect to find Cowboy."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned over at her, and they walked into the local police dept.

After the suspect had been caught and arrested the police chief had invited Mac and Stella to stay and enjoy the local fair that was going on that week. They agreed and he separated them sending them each with a deputy to change into some more comfortable clothes.

Stella had missed Mac for the hour she had spent with the local deputy getting ready for the fair. It didn't take her long to find him once she got to the fair. It took her an extra second to recognize him. He had on jeans and a plaid shirt complete with a cowboy hat and boots.

"Hey there cowboy." She placed her mouth right next to his ear to make sure he heard her.

He jumped and turned around, "That's not the first time today you have called me that."

"I think it is more accurate this time." He glanced down at her simple jeans and Giants T-shirt.

"That is not fair, why do you look casual when I look like a cowboy?"

"I guess I am just lucky."

"Would I be lucky if I asked you to dance?" There was a small band playing and people were dancing on the space that had been cleared out as a dance floor.

"I think you would be." He smiled, took her hand, and lead her out on to the dance floor. He held her close and he was finding it difficult to hid his more-than-friend feelings for her. Little did he know that she was having the same problem. When the song ended they returned to the side lines. He kept one arm wrapped around her shoulders. He looked down and noticed her smiling at him.

"What, is there something on my face?"

"Nothing but a rarely seen Mac smile," he chuckled at her words, "actually I was just thinking that you would make a good cowboy."

"You would have made a good cowgirl."

"Only if I was going to be your cowgirl."

"Stella I have to tell you something; I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore." Stella had thought flying through her mind at a million miles an hour. Could he really feel for her the same way she felt for him? She looked into his eyes and she could see the battle waging inside him. She could see his uncertainty and fear, but she could also see love. When she realized that he did have the same feelings she let out a small gasp.

"Stella, are you alright?"

"You don't have to worry Mac."

"I don't?" It didn't surprise him that she knew what he was thinking, she always did, what did surprise him was that he wasn't running away or launching into a friends and boundaries speech.

"The only worry I have right now is how to get around that hat to kiss you." He turned and looked at her in surprise as she tilted her head to miss his hat and their lips connected. They wrapped their arms around each other. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss the flash of a camera interrupted them.

"I want a copy of that," Stella said to the photographer before turning to Mac and pulling his hat off. She kissed him again this time much more passionately; she used her tongue to pry open his lips. He moaned and pulled back from her.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you to Cowboy."

"And Stella-" she paused as she had been about to kiss him again.

"Yes Mac?" Their lips were centimeters apart.

"No one but us ever sees that picture." She grinned and connected their lips once more.


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen**

Stella's POV

I was still at the lab. It is definitely after midnight. I was finishing off some paperwork I had been neglecting. I heard a noise, and being a CSI I felt the need to go investigate. I was walking down the deserted hallway I realized that it was music. I had thought that I was the only one left here. When I realized that it was not simply music but someone singing I was shocked; I recognized the voice. I opened the door to a spare room. I was surprised when it opened, normally it is locked. I never knew why until tonight. I smiled when I opened the door. Mac was playing the base and singing.

_This thing - Called love_

_I just - I can't handle it_

_This thing - Called love_

_I must - get round to it_

_I ain't ready - Crazy little thing called love._

He look up and a look of surprise crossed his face and he stopped singing.

Mac's POV

After three state hours of paperwork I decided that it was time for a break. A few years ago I had asked permission for the use of a small unused storage room; when it was granted I moved my spare base. This way when no one was here I had a way to unwind. When I picked up my base I couldn't decide what song to play. The only thing on my mind right not was Stella. Not that that was unusual lately; she has been the only thing on my mind since we returned from Greece. When she had slammed her badge on my desk and walked out I realized that I couldn't do my job without her. When I was holding her after Professor P died I realized that I was in love with her, of course that was not a good time or place to tell her. When we got back I was glad I hadn't told her because I know she only views me as a friend. I decided to play a song that went with my mood, which is what I always do. I had barely made it through the first verse when Stella walked in.

Stella's POV

He looked so cute all flustered. I had obviously surprised him. He probably thought he was the only one here, as I had.

"I like that song you don't have to stop because of me."

"What are you doing here; it is after midnight?"

"I was doing paperwork, until I heard something."

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I thought I was the only one crazy enough to be here this late."

"I had paperwork I had been neglecting. What are you still doing here?"

"Paperwork. I decided I needed a break before I went blind."

"Good plan," I laughed at his joke, "I don't see any music, do you have that song memorized?"

"I am probably playing it wrong. I just pick a song that fits my mood and guess the notes."

I smiled mischievously at him, "So if you are playing Crazy Little Thing Called Love does that mean you are in love?" I am hoping he says yes. I am hoping he says he was thinking about me when he sings. I have been attracted to him since I meet him, as we became friends I realized what had started as attraction was turning into love. Then he followed me to Greece. When he pulled me away from Professor P's body I realized that I would never be able to go out with another man. I accepted a lonely life because it was better than dating someone when I was in love with Mac.

He was looking at me with a shocked look on his face. He realized that he had said more than he meant to. I decide to tease him a little bit, "Who's the lucky girl Mac, anyone I know?"

He spoke so softly I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not, "You know her alright."

Mac's POV

I had said way too much. There was an odd twinkling in her eye. Could it be? Could she have feelings for me that went deeper than friendship? She took a step toward me and pulled my base up and over my head. After she had set it securely in it's holder. My heart rate was reaching critical.

"What would she say if I kissed you?" I was sure my heart stopped at that point.

Stella's POV

The look on his face as he tried to comprehend was priceless. There was less than a foot of space between us. He finally spoke, "You tell me."

"If she is who I hope she is, she will love it." I reached up and took his face in my hands. I pressed my lips to his gently. His response caught me off guard. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked my feet off the ground.

Mac's POV

I felt more alive than I had in years. It was possible to love again, the feeling of Stella's lips against mine was like an electric shock through my whole body. Then I realized that I had her in the air, "Sorry I didn't mean to get carried away," I set her back down.

"I like you when you get carried away."

Stella's POV

He was so stubborn, he was concerned about getting carried away when that was what I wanted him to do. I decide to show by example. I grabbed two handfuls of his sweater and slammed him against the wall. I pressed my body against his and let out all the passion I had been holding in for years. I was surprised to feel his tongue against my lips seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and sucked his tongue in battling it with my own. Eventually the need for air became known and we broke apart. I rested my forhead against his. Our breath was combining between us. He was so irresistible I had to plant one more kiss on his lips. I was sure they were tingling as much as mine were.

"I like you carried away too."

"I thought you might."

"Stella if we are going to be together I want forever. I don't want to be some office fling."

"I love you too much for this to be a fling."

"You love me?"

"More than life."

"I love you too."


	3. You and Me

**You and Me - Lifehouse**

Stella and Mac were sitting in his living room with a half-eaten pizza on the coffee table. They were discussing cases that they had recently closed and talking about the team. Stella was looking up by the TV when she noticed something different by the DVD player.

"Mac, is that a play station?"

He blushed as he spoke, "They were on sale a week ago."

Stella knew it must have been recently. She had been coming here once a week, at least, for about five months now. They had found it was a good way to wind down after a long week at work. At this point, they were simply friendly dinners, usually pizza and a movie. Neither knew that they both wished that it could be more.

"Just because something is on sale doesn't mean that you have to buy it."

"I know I really only wanted to try one game."

"Which game?"

"Guitar Hero."

"Really?"

"I wanted to see how close it was to the real thing."

"And?"

"Not even close. I am pretty good at it though."

"I have never played it."

"Would you like to?"

"Yeah sure."

He got up and turned the game on. He reached behind his TV stand and puked out two guitar controls. He handed one to her and put the other one on himself. When she put hers on it fell past her waist.

"Sorry, I haven't used that one yet. Do you want some help?"

"Please."

He reached up to fix the neck strap. His hands brushed her neck while he was adjusting it and they both could have sworn an electrical shock pass between them. When he thought he had it in the right place, he set his hands on her shoulders. Stella was having problems concentrating with him so close to her.

"Is that going to work?"

"Yeah that's fine," she said as she leaned back into him slightly. He cleared his throat and stepped away.

"Are you ready to get beat?"

"Be easy on me, I've never played remember."

"I know I'll be on hard and you can stay on easy."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"It is easy. When you see a color coming down the screen, you push that color button. When it crosses over the bottom, you strum like this," he placed his hand over hers and pushed down. He left it there a little longer than necessary, "Ready?"

"I guess."

Two hours later, they had played through 30 songs, Stella had moved to medium, and it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Oh my god Mac it is one o'clock."

"No, it's only," he looked down at his watch, "one o'clock," he finished slowly.

"We always lose track of time when we are together. When did you have time to unlock all these songs?"

"Insomnia. There isn't much to do around here at night."

"You still aren't sleeping?"

"Not much."

"I thought that was getting better."

"It is sometimes, usually after you have been here."

She looked at him in shock. She could not believe how open he was being with her. He looked embarrassed and turned away from her to shut off the game. He stayed facing the TV as he spoke, "Stella lately I have been feeling like we are the only two people in the world. When I am with you everything else fades away, it's like it's just you and me. Everything I do reminds me of you."

She walked up behind him and set her guitar next to his. Then she turned him around so that he was facing her. She gently ran her hands up his arms. She linked her arms behind his neck and brought his face down to hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist and he wound the other one up and into her curls. Their lips moved against each other in a slow and tender kiss. When they pulled apart, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "That is exactly how I feel about you. I just have to add an I love you."

He kissed her again this time it was passionate with tongues joining and hands roaming. He eventually pulled away both of them breathless.

"I love you too."


	4. All the Small Things

**All the Small Things - Blink 182**

It was Wednesday night and Mac was supposed to be at the club in one hour. I know how much he hates to miss them; his mood is always bad for the rest of the week. I look up and watched him sitting at his desk. I knew if he was going to listen to anyone it would be me. I walked up and knocked on his door.

"It is Wednesday night you know."

"I know but I am waiting on some results, they were supposed to be done half an hour ago," he glanced down at his watch.

"You are going to be In a bad mood if you miss it."

"I will not," he snapped at me. I simply raised my eyebrows at him. His expression softened, "okay maybe I get a touch crabby."

"Tell you what, I don't want to deal with crabby Mac the rest of the week so you go to the club and I will wait for your results," he looked like he was going to argue with me so I put on my best puppy dog face and added, "please."

"I can't say no to you. They should be here soon. I don't want you waiting around all night, got it." I simply nodded my head. He got up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he ran out the door.

"Thanks Stell!" he yelled over his shoulder running down the hallway. I touched my cheek where his lips had touched me. Usually I was the one to initiate any physical contact between us. The fact that he was now comfortable enough to do that might mean that he was ready to move beyond friendship. I know that I love him and it seems like he loves me back. He is always there for me and he always acts jealous when I tell him I'm going on a date. When I tell him my dates didn't work out he says he is sorry but he is always in a good mood the rest of the day. As soon as Mac's results came back I signed for them, put them in the right file, and ran for the door. I haven't missed one of Mac's shows in almost three months and I didn't want to miss tonight. When I got to the club the owner was on stage making an announcement. I went over to my normal table and sat down.

The owner was talking, "the band wanted me to tell everyone that you are in for a special are playing a new song, an original written by one of the players." he stepped aside and the band took center stage, I was surprised when Mac walked to the front and adjusted the mic to his height. He played base so he usually was in the back. No wonder he was extra angry about having to miss tonight. As I was looking at him he looked up at me. As our eyes locked I was surprised I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I could see surprise at seeing me; the other emotion looked like fear or maybe determination. After being so accustomed to being able to see his emotions it was disorienting not to be able to tell.

He looked away from me as he spoke into the microphone."I am Mac Taylor and I will be singing my new song, Forbidden Love."

I looked up at him in shock. I hoped the song would be about us. When he started singing he looked into my eyes again. As I listened to the lyrics I became sure the song was about us. How we have transitioned from partners to friends to best friends and now dancing the edges of something more. I loved the sound of his voice. This was the first time I had heard him sing but I am going to make sure it is not going to be the last. When he sang the last line I thought my heart might may be forbidden but I am not going to let that stop me soon as he finished he pulled his base over his head and set it in a holder. He jumped off the stage and walked toward me. I didn't know that he would take his song seriously. Of course not much could happen Mac is not a public person and by now it looks like everyone is watching him. He is getting closer to my table. He finally made it; without saying a word he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. Then in front of a club full of people watching us he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body flush to his. He looked in my eyes to make sure I was okay with this. He must not have seen any hesitation in my eyes because in one final movement he connected our lips. The club was full of clapping but the only thing I was aware of was Mac's body against mine. They way our lips felt together made my whole body tingle. I don't know of it was me or him who started it but soon our tongues were exploring each others mouths.

Before either of us could get any more out of control he pulled his lips off mine and buried his head in my shoulder."That song was about us," he whispered in my ear. His breath sending shivers down my back. It was so ridiculous he felt the need to tell me that that I burst out laughing.

"I am a CSI Mac, you should give me more credit." I stopped laughing and smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too. Is everyone looking at us?"

I looked around, "I think so."

"I better get back up on stage." he held my face between his hands and pressed a kiss to my lips, "will you be here when I finish?"

"Always."

"Enjoy the rest of the show."

"I will, but I'll be looking forward to having you at my side again."

With one last kiss he let go of my face and walked back up to his stage receiving many high fives and back slaps. I was blushing like crazy and accepting congratulations from those around me. When he for back up and to his normal spot he smiled at me. I smiled back. In fact, I didn't think I would stop smiling for some time.


End file.
